


Lonely Valentines

by moongorgeous



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal (TV) RPF, Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Mads Mikkelsen, Fingering, M/M, Madancy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shotgunning, Smoking, Top Hugh Dancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moongorgeous/pseuds/moongorgeous
Summary: Hugh makes a surprise visit to a lonely feeling Mads while he's stuck in London filming his newest movie.
Relationships: Hugh Dancy & Mads Mikkelsen, Hugh Dancy/Mads Mikkelsen
Kudos: 19





	Lonely Valentines

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably going to horny jail for this one. Haven't written legit fic in a long time, and first time I've ever written RPF, so I hope this isn't too terrible for anyone. I saw a sad Mads and I couldn't resist the pull to write this fic any longer.
> 
> enjoy the sin :)

Mads couldn’t think of the last time he’d had such a lonely and depressing Valentine’s Day. He wasn’t one who got down very often, but even he had his limits. There was only so much FaceTime chat could do for a weary heart. 

So when he saw an unexpected message pop up on his cellphone, it felt like fate was looking out for him at that moment. Instead of answering it as he normally would, he decided to call the sender directly, needing some small connection to the outside world.

“Hello there.” Hugh’s familiar British accent rang from the phone’s speaker.

“I have to say you surprised me with your text message. Why didn’t you tell me you were back in London?” Mads shifted in the plush hotel chair he was sitting in, leg crossing over his knee as he took a sip of his soda.

“Well you know how things are,” Hugh laughed softly and Mads could tell then that his voice sounded a bit muffled.

“Are you outside?”

“Yeah… you gonna tell me which hotel you’re staying in already?” Hugh’s tone was playful and hopeful. He was out in the middle of London with the single mission to see Mads in person.

Mads sat up a bit straighter in his chair, running an excited hand through his freshly washed hair. “Yeah, I’ll text you the address and room number.”

In a record time Hugh was standing in Mads’ hotel room door, bundled up in his dark peacoat and scarf wrapped up to his chin, cheeks slightly reddened from the cold and hair windswept. “Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes?” Hugh smiled brightly as he began pulling off his gloves and Mads stepped aside to let him in.

“It’s been far too long.” Mads’ heart raced slightly, unsure if it was driven by his need for human contact or because of seeing Hugh after such a long separation.

“I would have thought they’d be keeping you busy here, but I guess there’s not much to do when you’re not working.” Hugh shooked the snow from his dark curls as he tossed his outerwear onto a vacant chair. “Pretty nice room you got though.”

Mads shook his head a bit, slumping back in the chair he occupied earlier, reaching for his cigarettes. “Loses its charm after the first week.”

Hugh let out a small hum, sitting himself across from Mads as he watched him take a long drag of his cigarette.”You look good, Mads..” Mads met his eyes, he could feel the need radiating from Hugh already. “Been lonely stuck in London without anyone around?”

Mads licked over his lips, watching the smoke wade between them for a moment as he looked over Hugh’s face, voice a little more rough when he spoke again. “You have no idea.”

Hugh reached across the table with an open palm then and when Mads went to pass him the cigarette package, he shook his head. “I want some of yours.”

Mads’ heart raced again, passing the half smoked cigarette to the other man as he watched Hugh take a long drag, exhaling the smoke above them toward the ceiling. “You’re a bad influence. I only have cravings when we’re together.” Hugh took one more drag before passing it back over to Mads.

Mads smiled as he took the cigarette back to his lips, heat pooling in his stomach as their eyes met again. “That craving isn’t just for nicotine…” 

Hugh stood then as Mads inhaled, quickly rounding the table to lean over Mads, pressing his face close as Mads lowered his hand and keeping the cigarette firmly between his fingers as Hugh pressed their mouths together. Mads’ eyes stayed on Hugh’s as their mouths parted and he slowly exhaled the smoke into Hugh’s waiting mouth.

He had never shotgunned prior to meeting Hugh and it had quickly become something they did together when they were all alone after a long day of shoot and now, whenever they could meet up together in London, alone in a hotel room. Or the occasional pub restroom if they were drunk enough.

Hugh pulled back enough to exhale away from Mads, a very smug smile on his face as he reached to cup Mads’ cheeks. That knowing look passing between them as Hugh’s thumbs traced over Mads’ cheekbones before leaning into for a proper kiss. 

His cigarette quickly discarded, Mads’ hands found Hugh’s hips as their kiss easily deepened, tongues teasing with the taste of nicotine. A wave of just how touch starved Mads felt hit him like a train, pushing himself up to stand and tug Hugh a bit roughly against him.

“You really are lonely.” Hugh teased against their mouths as their chests pressed together, his hands already sneaking under Mads’ sweater to feel up his stomach. “I’ll take care of you, Mads..” Hugh whispered between more kisses, taking a few steps backwards to the large bed.

It was so easy to let Hugh take the lead, it always had been. He somehow always knew what Mads needed without ever asking for it. Mads let his back hit the plush mattress as Hugh slid over top of him, already tugging off his own sweater, hair sticking up from the static.

“Fuck, I really missed you Mads…” Hugh licked over his lips, blue eyes dark as his hands began pushing up Mads’ sweater, fingertips tracing over the exposed skin. “Just sitting together… talking, drinking… then coming back to your room and fucking you properly.”

Mads was on fire from those words, reaching up to start getting Hugh’s belt open. “I think we’re working backwards today then.” Mads slipped his hand inside of Hugh’s jeans, cupping his already hardening cock.

“We have all evening to drink away…” Hugh smiled again, his cheeks flushing darker at Mads’ touch, rocking forward a few times. “You have…”

Mads’ tilted his head to the bedside table, already two steps ahead before Hugh leaned over and found the lube stored away in the drawer. They didn’t waste any more time after that before they were both naked and Hugh had two slick fingers deep inside Mads.

“You’re as tight as ever..” Hugh whispered hotly against Mads’ ear, tongue slowly tracing over the shell of his ear before giving it a playful bite.

Mads let out a few small pants, cock heavy against his stomach as he continued slowly rocking back against Hugh’s talented fingers. “You never complain...” A shudder going through his body as Hugh made a point to press harder against his prostate then.

“It wasn’t a complaint.” He turned Mads’ head towards him more than, kissing him heatedly as his fingers worked the other man open further. Sucking over Mads’ tongue as he licked into his mouth, cock throbbing against Mads’ hip.

It only took a bit longer until Mads’ was begging for more and Hugh was maneuvering himself between Mads’ long legs. Hugh looked over him quietly as he spread more lube over his own cock, Mads flushed from head to toe and looking absolutely desperate. “I kinda like how needy you are today…”

“Hugh.” Mads gave him a pointed look, not in the mood to be teased any further. Hugh gave him a softer smile then, leaning down to kiss him softly then before tugging Mads’ hips closer and gently pushing inside him.

Mads let out the breath he had been holding, eyes closed as Hugh filled him up slowly, that familiar burn of being stretched open pulling a low moan from him. Mads’ palms slowly tracing over Hugh’s shoulder blades as he rotated his hips, letting Mads relax more around his cock before giving him a shallow thrust.

Sometimes their sex was rushed and rough, usually after one too many beers late into the night. Other times, when they were clear headed and driven purely by the intensity of their friendship, they could let themselves enjoy how each other’s body felt and fall into an easy rhythm. 

Hugh pressed his face into Mads’ neck as he thrust slow and deeply, mouthing over the hot skin there. His teeth brushing against his pulse with the threat of biting but never would. Too risky, especially in the middle of filming. 

“H-Hugh..” Mads’ thick accent breathed against his ear, blunt nails slowly dragging down Hugh’s back as his hips jutted up for more. “Harder…”

“Anything you want.” Hugh kissed over a cheekbone before pushing himself up enough to give himself some leverage to fuck into Mads a bit harder, faster. The sound of skin slapping, their heavy breathing, filling the room. It was going to stick in sex and smoke by the time they were finished.

Hugh pushed one of Mads’ thighs up to push even deeper inside him then, his free hand sliding down over Mads’ stomach, touching the precome that had started to gather there. Licking his lips, deciding he can taste all he wanted later, Hugh wrapped his hand around Mads’ awaiting cock to jerk him off in time with his thrusts.

Mads choked out a gasp then, heavy eyes looking up to meet Hughs’ as he felt his orgasm quickly build at finally being touched. “Hugh.”

“Yeah… come for me Mads… let it all out…” Hugh gave his cock a squeeze as he gave him a few more hard thrusts before feeling the older man tense under him, covering his own stomach with thick ropes of come. 

“M-Mads…” The visual of Mads coming undone at his hand was enough to do the same for Hugh then as well, hips snapping forward a few more times before he comes deeply inside of Mads shuddering body.

Hugh shifted to sit up against the pillows after their brains had cleared from the haze of sex. He watched as Mads walked back over to the bed, still naked and a freshly lit cigarette hanging between his lips as he slipped beside Hugh comfortably.

“You know, I didn’t bring you any candies or flowers.” Hugh joked as he reached over to pluck the cigarette from Mads’ lips.

“Mm, you can just buy me all the beer I want then.”


End file.
